Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a touch controller, and more particularly, to a touch controller for removing a display noise in a display common electrode, an operating method thereof and devices having the touch controller.
Demands for a touchable electronic device are increasing. The touchable electronic device includes a touch display panel for sensing a touch. The touch display panel includes a sensor electrode for measuring changes of a capacitance.
Capacitive sensing senses a touch by using a change of capacitance. When a finger or conductive stylus accesses a sensor electrode, the capacitance changes. A change of the capacitance may be measured by the sensor electrode, and the change of the capacitance may be converted into a location of X and Y.
The touch display panel includes a display common electrode to display an image. As thickness of the touch display panel gets thinner, a display noise generated in a display common electrode may affect touch sensing. The display noise may be generated by the material, structure of the display common electrode or a displayed image.